Xandrio Remnant
The Xandrio were once a dangerous and powerful force in their own universe but when that universe was consumed by beings of inmeasurable might they were forced to flee through a rip in space time. Because of their nature in that universe, most of the population was able to escape, but they didn't manage to save everyone, and must now rebuild in this new universe they ended up in. The Xandrio, led by the machine emperor Dwary, wish to someday return to their natie universe and get their revenge on the beings that they feel caused their destruction. Critter They look like ants(1), 'cept much bigger and they hunt and forage in the same manner, 'cept on a planetary scale. They can cover an entire system in mere weeks, and consume all things that can't get away in time. Once a year they will stop moving and start breeding, doubling or tripling in size and number. Once every 3 years a colony splits into 6 smaller ones, each with the capability to wipe out a system in a day. They will not hesitate to attack creatures or objects many times their own size. They can bite though granite and can lift many times their own weight. One individual can lift 30-40 others when necessary. The exoskeleton is made of a reinforced carbon-calcium structure that can withstand almost anything. If a Xandrio is hit by a large landing spaceship, it usually leaves a gaping hole in the ship, and the Xandrio walks away with nothing bruised but its pride. History Evolving from a cell, these creatures originated on an unknown planet. It is assumed that they consumed their own system just as completely as any other. It is also assumed that they haven't changed at all, 'cept to get bigger-n-bigger. By the time they left their homeworld, the Xandrio were about 4 meters long, and 2 meters tall. They had developed a Cept system and a Council of Kings to do all the inter-colony politics. The First War The first species we encoutered in our search for food and materials were called the Wubble. They were utterly unprepared for our attack. We launched ourselves against their planets and swiftly crushed them, using any survivors to clean up the mess and teach us how to use their tech. Unfortunatly, they had allys. Their allys were the Gnosh, the Dubel and the Civers. Between them, they controlled some 20 odd planets. We continued on our way, devouring planets and systems as we went. It took about 30 years, but we eventually crushed the Gnosh, Dubel, and Civers empires. We still have the decendants of slaves we took from those empire, almost 300 generations removed from their forfathers. Other Wars We attacked many before encountering foes equal to us, we bother not to keep their memories alive. They were weak, they lost, and we own them now. It is simple. During this time we reached a full 500 planet ships, the highest ever in our history, and we were a very powerful force. Little could have stopepd us, until we collided with the bullwarks of a far greater organization, one that spanned an entire galaxy... Alliances We found an enetity called "The Sporemaster Alliance" and joined, just to rip it apart. After a long period of time earning their trust, we succefully set up a civil war, but it ended in a tie as neither side was able to win.The Darkstar Alliance was founded, with us as the leaders, and then we were destroyed and forced into this universe before we could continue our battle against the Lost Ones and their alliance. A new begginning We are in a new universe, a new start. We will never join an alliance again, not this time. The Lost Betrayed us, why should we trust you more? Cepts *Warrior:Warriors protect the colony, gaurd the slaves, and attack planets. They are the first members of their race to land on the surface of a world, and are the last ones to leave. They can lift many times their own weight and carry powerful weapons. They also have large pincerse that can cute through steel. They cannot feed themselves, and rely on Slaves or Worers (depending on how succesful they are) to feed and clean them. *Worker:Wokers build colonies, feed soldiers and royalty, and basically do all the work in a colony. They know they are on bottom, but they can't fight (no pincers or claws) and connot build complex things(too clumsy). They deal with it, knowing that without them the colony would collaps into chaos. *Pilot- The pilots are workers who have been trained to fly Fighters. They can gain honor by doing so, but only so much. Once a pilot, always a pilot though. *Medic:Medics heal and care for wounded Xandrio. They are masters at the art of healing, and a vital part of the Xandrio colony. They are upgraded from workers. *Builder:Builders desighn and build complex things like ships, weapons, and other advanced tech. They go with the soldiers to collect samples of a planets tech and see if they can get it to work. They are always asking questions, and have access to prisoners and slaves to help them with their work. *General: Generals are the most succesful warriors. They lead the rest of the warriors to victory. *Captian:Captians control ships and astroids. They have cyberonic upgrades that allow them to communicate with and manipulate their ships at the speed of thought. They can also communicate with each other at the speed of light. This is so they never crash, and their track record is perfect. *Lord:Lords are what new colonies kings are called. Not yet strong enuff to be a king (on the kings Council) but still leading their own colony, they are the lower royalty. *King:Kings control colonies. They alamost always control a colony that has divided. *Slave:The lowest cept, they feed, clean, and care for the rest of the colony. They are usually captured from planets that have been consumed. They are never Xandioians, and are heavly guarded. *Queens: Mindless slaves to the colony, they can only produce eggs and mate. Other then that, they just sit there. Culture Our culture is based on the Cepts. Each cept has different layers to it, with each layer better or worse then another. The cepts themselves are rigid, but within the cepts individuals can move and change depending on what they do. For example, in the Worker cept a worker starts out with no prestiage. As it lives its life, it can increase prestiage by working for important people, or it can lose prestiage by working for losers. A warrior can become a hero, or a traitor, or just stay a middle class warrior. A warrior hero can become a General by killing 5000 other creatures or by defeating a General in combat. The Council of Kings does not regulate skirmishes or minor wars between individual colonies, which is how Warriors can move up and down in importance. Our race is always at war with some one or something, whether it be an internal war or an external war. We are also pirates. Pirates need to stick together. If two enemy Warriors encountered each other in the precance of a non-Xandrio being, they would work together and share the credit for capturing or killing the non-Xandrio being. As pirates we are at our best, we can attack anyone and get away with it, even if we lose, 'cause then we can just run away. Friends and Foes They have no friends or foes yet. Weapons *Basic Metal Weapons (Axes, Swords...) We use basic metal weapons because they are just as effective most of the time. Death doesn't care if you were killed by a plasma blast of stabbed in the heart with a knife. *Basic Spore Systems We have the basic spore weapons pack on all our ships. *Asteroid Bash We gather a large collection of asteroids and comets and then send them smashing into a planet. Very devastating, usually destroys all life on planet, making it perfect for us to deconstruct into ships and colonies. Ships Our fleets are large, and we have many diverse ships. *Fighters- Smaller then dartships, holding only a single worker, renamed a pilot, they are used for sting operations. *Dartship-Small fast and almost unnoticable, this ship has the best cloaking tech in the universe. It hides by pulling space over itself, thus becomming "unoticable". *Gunboat-Small and fast, but with a big fricken gun going right down the middle, it shoots torpedos and rockets at other ships. One hit from this, and ur done for. Also called the "One hit Wonder". *Rubbage Pile-Looks like a pile of garbage, but with hidden guns and engines. No two look the same. *junker- basically, its a ship we scavenged or stol from another empire. usually looks like a derelict, very good for ambushes. Most common used in battle. *Kamakazi-With a nuclear explosive on the nose and a pilot ready to die for the Xandrio, they can take out an entire city, or push an anstroid in a collition corse for a planet. not to stubtle. *Bomber-Cappable of continual bombardment, they are used to destroy troublesome cities from orbit, safly out of range. *Fighter-used to protect bombers, they can also take on most other ships in the universe, with a range of weapons from basic lasers and guns to full on nukes and rockets. *Superior Fighter-They are bigger then normal fighters and have more weapons. Also faster and capable of cloaking themselves like the Dartship. *Carrier-Carry ships and troops to consume a planet. Also carry nukes, some guns, and a single massive central Ion Cannon to wipe large patches of planets of electrical weapons and devices. *Colony Ship-Clusters of astroid, chunks of planets, even commets can become colonies. They just need to be claimed. *Astroid Ship-Made from an astroid, they are very stealthy, comming into a system in a seemingly natrual orbit, then, when they get close to civilazations or planets, they can change corse and wipe out all the defensive ships b4 going out to wait in the astroid belt. From the outside they cannot be distinguished from normal astroides. *Comet Ship-Same as above, but with commet instead of astroid. Gotta keep up our divercety. *Moon ship-The size of moons, we put them in systems where we intend to take out time, or use as a base of operations. None survived the fall, as they were to large to fit through the intrauniversal rip. Many were taken from them and thousands of new colonies are forming, but planet bound. *Planet Ship-The sizer of a planet, they are the home of very successful colonies they don't want to split or have plans for when to split. Often have moon ships orbiting them, or even other planet ships. None survived the fall, as they were to large to fit through the intrauniversal rip. Many were taken from them and thousands of new colonies are forming, but planet bound. Supreem Captian Dwary Captian Dwary is a powerful captian of our people, representing our entire race when we encounter another species. her is the leader of the captian Cept, and have friends among all the others. He also has his own private queen and several hundred children already. he is in position to start a colony, but he prefers being a captian. Young life As a child, he was just another warrior, indeed he was rather weak for a warrior and people wondered if his parentige was all it was supposed to be. He always had to fight off the worry that his father was not a warrior, which would mean he wan't a warrior. But as he aged, it became clear he intended to do great things, and at the age of 8 he captianed a ship for the first time, by accident, in a battle. His captian had been killed by a stray laser, and he was the only Warrior who wanted to risk flying the ship. He led his group to victory, and was given the choice of being a captian or a general. he chose captian, and has been one ever since. Battle of Crecianta In this battle he earned himself the right to a queen. He was battling a rival group of Xandrio in a rather large war, when suddently a fellow captian mutinied, and attacked his ship. He doged the attack and turned to face this new threat, at the same time sending out a distress call "We have a traitor, repeat we have a traitor!" He then recieved this message from several of his team: "Your not the only one!". About half his force had betrayed him. Now, Dwary was up against a force 3 times his size! He knew that his only chance of winning would be to scatter and re-group, but his forces were surrounded. So he did the next best thing. "Ok, troops, we're surounded, so we can't run away and regroup. What we'll do is fight to run away. Cut your losses and just keep shooting untill we get out of range. Then head back to Nadra, at top speed. And remember, no matter what happens or what i say, don't come back! Jusy keep going!" And his troops did. He stayed behind, he and his crew. They distractedthe opposing forces while his troops fled. He then told everyone on his ship to get into the excape pods, and they elft his ship behind. He then detonated the ship with a remopte control, from his ascape pod, and wiped out a good 2/3s of his enemies ships. Everyone involved was upgraded one level, and he was give the rank "Supreem Captian Dwary" when he got back. Warriorschool... again Dwary wanted to re-learn how to be a warrior, so that he could fight with is crew instead of depending on the warriors to to the fighting for him. So he made a request, and since he was such an honered person, it was aproved. he was goin back to school! At the warriorschool he went to, he was given the full course. He mastered the art of battleing with the sword, both long, and broad, and practically re-made the art of the Samuri Sword. He also mastered battle with no weapons, and scored profisiant in Battle Axes and Shord Swords. He was already an expert Knife fighter, the school just honed his abilities there. He also master advanced weaponry tecneicues, like guns, lasers, and even a mini ion cannon. He is a true master in the Art of War. Before the War Before the Sporemaster Civil War, he was an esteemed Warrior Captain, and a member of the Council of Kings. he was still an active part of the Captains Cept and the Warrior Cept, as well as a good friend to many in the Worker cept and the Slave Cept. He even knew a little about building, and had some friends in the Builder Cept. He was well loved by his people, and looked up to by his inferiors and superiors alike. He had a good chance of becoming head of the Council and leader of his race. He had about 100 or so children, and one descent queen. He is in his prime, and ready for another war... After the War When Dwary was killed in the Sporemaster Civil War, his mind was downloaded into a supercomputer and hooked up to a machine. He then became a hidden emperor of the Xandrio, working through his agents and trusted advisors to lead his people. When the universe was being destroyed, Dwary came out and openly defied the Lost Ones and found his own way out of that universe. He was then chosen to become the leader of the Xandrio Remnant. Skills Dwary is a master swordsman, and can use a variety of weapons other then the sword. He is a good shot, and can hold 4 guns at once, due to his extra arm/legs. His natural armor plating is nearly impenetrable, and his bite can kill. Literally, it's both poisonous and has a few thousand pounds of bite force, so very few can withstand it. His favoite weapon is the samurai sword, of which he carries 4. He is also a powerful user of Physic Power. Other Do not edit. No vandalism plz. Category:Empires Category:Species